Would you
by GumballWattersonzz
Summary: Would you do this for others? Would You Do What Gumball Did? Would you give your life for others?


Gumball Speeds Down the elmore highschool hallways. He shoves multiple people out of the way. He shoves penny down "SORRY" he yells while blasting past. He is trying to stop tobias from asking mandy(mandy is my girlfriends OC she wears a black skirt and a white tanktop looks like gumball just pink too.) out at the park. He sees princible brown (bad spelling I know again English not 1st language) blocking the door. "no time he thinks". He speeds up. He jumps and bashes through the window. Carrie sees gumball running and decides to follow out of curiosity. Gumball reaches the edge of the park. Carrie close behind. Gumball stops at the sight of seeing tobias asking mandy out. Mandy squels "YES" as loud as she can. Carrie sees gumball looking down tears dripping down his cheeks onto his hoodie. (gumball now wears a black hoodie with baggy jeans.) he falls onto his nees and looks up. Carrie sees the depressed look in his face. "no….." gumball says "no….. i…im to…..late" carrie looks at gumball confused then looks up. She sees mandy and tobias kissing eachother. Gumball stands up and slowly walks away. Carrie wants to say something but gumball speeds up. The cat is to fast for carrie but he still pursues him. "GUMBALL WAIT" she yells but gumball doesn't look back he just keeps running. He finally stops and turns around tears streaming down his face."what" he says quietly. "Gumball I feel horrible tobias that jerk" carrie says trying to comfort gumball. "carrie do you know how it feels to have your heart be ripped out of your chest. No you haven't but that's what just happened mandy said yes. That's what happened." Gumball says while pointing at her still looking down to the hears a loud BANG and see's three men with guns running towards gumball." CARRIE RUN WARN MANDY AND TOBIAS" gumball yells kicking a trash can lad into his hand and using it as a shield. "but gumball" carrie asks worried. "JUST DO IT use this for protection" he says while kicking another trashcan lid into carries hands. It flips through the air and and she catches it she then starts to run off to find tobias and mandy. Gumball is slowly walking back trying to suppress the fire towards him. It feels like they'll never run out of ammo. Carrie continues to float faster and faster. She see's mandy and tobias. "HEY MANDY,TOBIAS GET OUTTA HERE SOME GUYS ARE SHOOTING AT GUMBALL". Carrie yells while holding the shield incase. "WHAT" they both yell "gum-" they are cut off by gumball bursting through the bushes bleeding from his arm and leg. "RUN HE YELLS". tobias books it without mandy or anyone. "CARRIE SHIELD" gumball yells. She Throws the shield like a Frisbee. Gumball catches it and grabs it right shield style. "GET BEHIND ME" he yells mandy and carrie run behind the shield. 2 of the men run up to gumball kicks the shield out of his hand then throw him aside. One mand stomps repeatedly on gumball. The other aims his gun from farther away at mandy and carrie both sights on there heads. They hear a scream. They all look over at gumball. He has his claws through the mans stomach. He drops the mand and runs towards the other. The man fires at gumball repeatedly till gumball stops moving. He then resumes aiming at mandy and carrie. He fires at both of them. A second befor it would have hit them it gumball dove between them and the bullets. They dug into his leg and throat. Blood leaked from his throat as gumball stood. Mandy and carrie opened there eyes just as gumball got shot. Gumball slowly walks towards the man slowly choking on his own blood. He digs his claws into his throat then falls to the ground. Carrie and mandy run over to him. Mandy checks him. "NO PULSE AND NO BREATH". Gumballs vision slowly fades away into says his final words." i….love*gasp* you both *gasp*.

Are Hero Gumball are very young hero is finally Dead.

(((())))Time lapse ** 2 years**(((())))

Carrie and mandy are visiting gumballs grave. His rip says: Dieing in the most noble way saving people.

They both lay flowers On his grave. (gumball would have been 18.) They both start to cry tears streaming down both faces until…

"miss me" they hear in a deep voice. They look back to see gumball with stitching marks along his neck arms, legs and chest. He walks towards the girls as mandy and carrie run towards hugs them both. They then head back to elmore to announce that gumball is ONCE AGAIN alive.

**I AM GOING TO DO A SECOND STORY ABOUT THIS SOON. EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED IN THOSE TWO YEARS AND HOW HE SURVIVED.**


End file.
